Die Zigarette danach!
by zickeheike
Summary: Die Zigarette danach! Song-Fic zu dem gleichnamigen Lied Die Zigarette danach“ von Rosenstolz Dracos Gedanken und Gefühle über seine "Beziehung" zu Harry! slash! ab 16J. Wer slash Boy love Boy nicht mag sollte es bitte nicht lesen *fg*


**Name der Story:**Die Zigarette danach  
(Song-Fic zu dem gleichnamigen Lied „Die Zigarette danach" vor Rosenstolz  
mal der Link zum Lied für die die es nicht kennen fg  
de./watch?vABcQIJ3Dro

**Paring: **Harry /Draco

**Rating:**ab 16 (Ist aber glaub ich zu hoch )

**Beta.****: **Beta hab ich keine also alle Fehler gehen auf mein eigenes Konto dafür dürft ihr mich persönlich Steinigen. (Eimer mit Steinen steht am ende der Story fg)

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört irgendwem also JKR bzw. das Lied Rosenstolz mir gehört nix und Geld krieg ich auch nicht für!

**Anmerkung:**Ich würde gern noch was loswerden. Dies ist meine zweite Story die ich schreibe wieder H/D wieder slash! Und wieder keine ausführlich beschriebenen Bettgeschichten fg  
Will nur kurz erzählen wie es dazu kommen konnte. Als ich ende letzten Jahres meine erste slash! Story gelesen habe musste ich an dieses Lied denken es passte so schön zu der Geschichte. Seit dem spukt es mir im Hirn rum das es ein schönes Lied für eine Song-Fic wäre. Nachts wurde ich dann wach und hatte plötzlich diese Geschichte im Kopf. Der Rest ist recht schnell erklärt ich hab mich an den PC gesetzt (das Lied läuft seit dem in Dauerschleife) und die Story schrieb sich fast von selbst nach 1 1/2Stunden war ich fertig. Darum habe ich auch keine Beta für das „Gute Stück" weil ich will sie einfach nur noch loswerden.

So und bevor das getippte hier oben länger wird als die Story wünsch ich euch viel spass beim lesen auch wenn die Geschichte glaub nicht so der Hammer ist aber da müsst ihr nun durch fiesss grins

**Die Zigarette danach!**

**Langsam werde ich wach und weiß eigentlich gar nicht warum!? Überhaupt würde ich viel lieber weiter schlafen und diesen wunderbaren Traum weiter träumen. Wenn ich meine Augen zu lasse kann ich noch immer deine Hände auf meinem Körper spüren, kann ich noch immer deine Lippen fühlen wie sie mich zärtlich küssen. Ich sehe ganz deutlich deine Augen vor mir dieses wunderschöne grün das mich so verlangend ansieht. Doch irgendwas hat mich aus diesem wunderbaren Traum gerissen langsam öffne ich meine Augen und sehe dich. Du stehst vor dem Bett mit dem Rücken zu mir und ziehst dir gerade deine Hose wieder an.**

Du ziehst dich an - drehst dich nicht um  
Kein Wort von dir - ich glaub kaum dran

**Du willst dich weg schleichen, hast noch gar nicht gemerkt dass ich aufgewacht bin. So machst du es immer seit … ja seit wir den Dunklen Lord besiegt haben. Es war ein schrecklicher Kampf so viele haben ihr leben gelassen Freunde, Lehrer und eine menge Zauberer mehr. Es hatte lange gedauert dich davon zu überzeugen das ich auf deiner Seite stehe das ich mit dir und nicht gegen dich Kämpfen will. Doch am ende hast du mir vertraut wenn auch nur schwer. Aber ich kann es dir und all den anderen nicht verdenken wer vertraut schon mir Draco Malfoy der dich und deine Freunde all die Jahre Gequält hat? Wer vertraut schon mir dem Sohn eines Todessers? Ich bin nicht stolz auf die vergangenen Jahre aber ich bin stolz das ich es am ende geschafft habe das du mir vertraust … zumindest ein bisschen.**

Denn alles, was ich einst getan  
Macht mich krank - ich weiß  
Bei dir sieht's anders aus

**Noch immer beobachte ich dich ohne dass du es merkst. Du suchst dein Hemd und ich kann mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja dein Hemd, meine Gedanken wandern zu letzter Nacht als wir eng umschlungen durch mein Zimmer stolperten, wir uns wild und leidenschaftlich Küssten. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern dass ich dein Hemd schon an der Tür von deinen Schultern gestreift habe. Aber ich bleibe ruhig liegen ich werde es dir nicht sagen lieber genieße ich noch den Moment in dem ich dich beobachten kann. Unsere gemeinsamen Nächte, wie sehr ich sie liebe, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Es begann am Abend nach dem Sieg. Nie werde ich unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht vergessen sie war so anders als alles was ich bis dahin erlebt hatte. Ich fühlte mich in deinen Armen so geborgen, so gewollt und du hast die tiefe leere in meinem Inneren in dieser Nacht für immer verband. Ich glaube das war die Nacht in der mir bewusst wurde das alle Liebeleien die ich bis dahin hatte bedeutungslos waren. Das war die Nacht in der ich mich in dich – Harry Potter – verliebt habe. **

Und alles, was ich einst begann  
War den Tag nicht wert  
Doch nun sieht's anders aus

**Das alles ist jetzt schon fast zwei Monate her, wir sind immer noch in der Schule und werden bald unseren Abschluss machen. Und seit diesem Tag bist du jede Nacht hier, hier bei mir. So wie in der letzten Nacht auch.**

**Es war schon nach zwölf ich lag auf meinem Bett ein Buch in der Hand und schaute zur Tür. Ich fragte mich wo du bleibst du kommst sonst nie so spät als es endlich Klopfte und mein Herz laut zu schlagen begann. Langsam ging ich zur Tür öffnete sie und da standest du. Aber irgendwas war anders gestern Abend deine Augen, dein Blick so hast du mich noch nie angesehen. Du weißt das ich dich liebe ich habe nie ein Geheimnis draus gemacht aber du hast mir auch deutlich klar gemacht dass für dich nicht das Selbe gilt. Du hast mir deutlich gesagt das es für dich nur die Nächte sind die dich an mich binden. Du liebst mich nicht aber ich kann nichts für meine Gefühle dir gegenüber und wenn es nur Sex ist was du willst dann soll es so sein. In den Stunden die wir gemeinsam verbringen fühle ich mich dir so nah und kann vergessen das da draußen noch so viele sind die mir nicht vertrauen und mich verachten. Was du in den Nächten mit mir suchst weiß ich nicht wahrscheinlich vertreiben die Berührungen und die nähe in diesen Nächten deine Einsamkeit wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Für dich ist es nur Sex für mich ist es so viel mehr. Mir bricht es jeden morgen aufs Neue das Herz wenn ich aufwache aber du bist nicht mehr hier.**

Die Zigarette danach und der Sekt davor  
und der Kuss mittendrin  
Das kann nicht alles sein  
Die Zigarette danach und was man halt so sagt  
Der Rauch zerstört das Spiel  
Und langsam sagst du - adieu

**Letzte Nacht ja letzte Nacht war anders in jeder Hinsicht. Dein Blick da lag so viel mehr darin als nur Verlangen wie in anderen Nächten. Du standest immer noch im Türrahmen und blicktest zu mir auf. Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen die mich nachts in meine Träume begleiten die tagsüber ständig bei mir sind ich brauch nur meine Augen schließen und kann sie sehen. So standen wir bestimmt fünf Minuten in der Tür ich fragte mich was du suchst ich hatte das Gefühl du könntest durch meine Augen hindurch direkt in meine Seele blicken. Aber was suchst du dort? Plötzlich hast du deine Hand gehoben sie nach mir ausgestreckt vorsichtig ging ich einen schritt auf dich zu, deine Finger berührten mein Gesicht. In diesem Moment wollte ich einfach nur die Augen schließen diese Berührung die so viel mehr bedeutet einfach nur genießen. Kann es wirklich sein das du mehr für mich empfindest als du dir selber eingestehen kannst? Aber plötzlich waren deine Finger verschwunden langsam zogst du sie zurück unschlüssig was du tun sollst führst du dir durch deine ewig zerwühlten haare. Dein Blick wanderte zur Decke, zum Boden und wieder zurück zu mir. Wurdest du plötzlich unsicher was war nur mit dir ich wollte dich fragen aber noch bevor ich meinen Mund öffnen konnte hörte ich dich leise flüstern: „ Draco ich … „ nur diese zwei Worte nicht mehr ich wartete ob da noch was kommen sollte aber du bliebst stumm. **

Du fährst dir durchs Gesicht - Lachst kurz zu lang  
Sagst noch ein Wort - trau ich dir oder nicht

**Kurz blicke ich zu dir hin du hast dein Hemd gefunden es lag doch nicht an der Tür es lag anscheinend irgendwo beim Schreibtisch. Du bist fertig angezogen gleich wirst du gehen so wie jeden morgen. Ich weiß nicht wie spät es ist ich traue mich nicht zu bewegen um auf die Uhr zu sehen. Ich will nicht das du weißt das ich wach bin ich will dich einfach nur noch ein bisschen länger beobachten. Du stehst am Schreibtisch mit dem Rücken zu mir und schaust aus dem Fenster und meine Gedanken schweifen wieder ab zu letzter Nacht.**

**Noch einen Moment standest du unschlüssig vor mir in der Tür dann hobst du plötzlich wieder deine Hand. Aber diesmal nicht um mir durchs Gesicht zu streichen du liest sie in meinen Nacken gleiten und zogst meinen Kopf langsam zu dir hin. Ich schloss meine Augen und in dem Moment wo deine Lippen auf meine trafen war es als fuhren Tausend Blitze durch meinen Körper. Bei Merlin ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben und wenn das hier das einzige ist was ich von dir bekomme dann soll es so sein. Wir schlossen die Tür hinter uns ohne das sich unsere Lippen trennten deine Hände waren überall auf meinem Körper noch ehe ich das Zimmer Magisch sichern konnte. Wenn du mich so Küsst ist es schwer für mich mir vorzustellen dass du für mich wirklich nichts empfindest. **

Denn alles, was du auch nur tust  
Weckt meinen Mut aufs neu  
Mit dir sieht's anders aus

**Ein leises Poltern reist mich aus meinen Erinnerungen. Ich Blicke wieder zu dir. Langsam gehst du Richtung Tür du bist auf dem Weg dorthin wohl irgendwo dagegen getreten. Mühsam versuchst du ein Fluchen zu unterdrücken. Ich weiß schon du willst mich nicht wecken willst nicht riskieren das du mir nach so einer Nacht in die Augen schauen musst. Du bist bereits an der Tür ich überlege ob ich mich bemerkbar machen soll aber du greifst bereits nach der Klinke. ‚Himmel Harry geh nicht bleib bei mir bitte' flehe ich innerlich. **

Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt so gehst  
Es wär´ die Nacht nicht wert  
Für mich sieht's anders aus

**Plötzlich bleibst du stehen. Hast du mich gehört? Habe ich laut gesprochen? Du stehst einfach nur da die Hand auf der Klinke und rührst dich nicht. Ich sehe das du Zitterst aber warum hier ist es nicht Kalt wir haben schließlich Mai. Was ist nur los mit dir du warst letzte Nacht schon so komisch.**

**Noch bevor wir es bis zum Bett geschafft hatten waren unsere Sachen schon im ganzen Zimmer verstreut. Ich spürte deine Hände überall auf meinem Körper, deine Lippen die an meinem Kiefer entlang zu meinem Hals hin immer tiefer wanderten. Zwischendurch sahst du mir immer wieder tief in die Augen mir war als wolltest du etwas sagen aber kein laut kam über deine Lippen anscheinend hatte ich mich getäuscht. Langsam legtest du mich aufs Bett und betrachtetest mich noch immer. Deine Augen brannten sich tief in meine ich hatte das Gefühl du wolltest mich mit deinen Blicken in dich aufsaugen. Ich wollte dich so sehr wollte das du mich berührst, wollte das du mich in den Wahnsinn treibst und ich wollte das du mich nimmst so wie jede Nacht davor. **

Die Zigarette danach und der Sekt davor  
und der Kuss mittendrin  
Das kann nicht alles sein  
Die Zigarette danach und was man halt so sagt  
Der Rauch zerstört das Spiel  
Und langsam sagst du – adieu

**Du lässt deine Hand von der Klinke sinken und blickst Richtung Schreibtisch. Langsam gehst du auf ihn zu und setzt dich auf den Stuhl davor. Ich sehe wie du irgendwas aus deiner Tasche holst. Nur leider kann ich nicht sehen was es ist aber dann höre ich das typische Klicken deines Feuerzeugs als du dir eine Zigarette anmachst. Du hast dir das Rauchen vor einiger zeit angewöhnt schon vor dem Großen Kampf und so sehr auch alle auf dich einreden du läst es nicht. Ich weiß du Rauchst nicht viel meist nachts wenn du bei mir bist kurz bevor wir einschlafen. Dann kuschel' ich mich in deine Arme ich will so viel von deiner Wärme in mich aufnehmen wie es möglich ist weil ich weiß wenn ich morgen aufwache bist du nicht mehr hier. Nur das du morgens bevor du gehst hier noch eine Raucht ist ungewöhnlich, obwohl woher soll ich es wissen ich bin ja sonst nie wach wenn du gehst. Ich sehe das du deine Hand nach etwas ausstreckst leider erkenne ich nicht was es ist. Erst als du nach meiner Feder greifst kann ich mir denken das es ein Blatt war. Noch einmal ziehst du and einer Zigarette dann beginnst du zu schreiben. Ich überlege aufzustehen und zu dir zu gehen nur zu gern wüsste ich was du da schreibst doch ich denke es ist nicht für mich bestimmt, was solltest du mir schon schreiben. Ja wir haben uns nicht viel zu sagen wir haben nur unsere Gemeinsamen Nächte in denen wir nie viel und wenn nur das nötigste reden. Ich würde gerne so viel mehr über dich erfahren. Was du denkst, was du fühlst wer bist du wirklich? Über mich gäbe es auch so vieles was ich dir sagen wollen würde. Wie schön wäre es einfach nur so da zu sitzen und über das leben zu reden einfach so wie verliebte es tun. Aber verliebte das sind wir ja nicht, oder? **

Ich weiß, du kennst mich nicht  
Doch du kannst es lernen  
Dein Lachen macht mich einsam - wenn du jetzt gehst

**Das leben ist grausam und meist bekommt man nicht was man sich so sehnlichst wünscht. Ich weiß das nur zu gut weil ich will dich und werde dich nicht bekommen. Ich weiß ich habe dich in den Nächten ganz für mich alleine und ich sollte froh sein das es so ist aber ich will dich ganz nicht nur deinen Körper auch deine Seele ich wünsche mir so sehr das auch dein Herz sich nach mir sehnt und du mich liebst aber das werde ich nie bekommen. Oft träume ich davon mit dir Glücklich zu sein mein leben mit dir zu verbringen. Wie viel liebe könnte ich dir geben wenn du mich doch nur lassen würdest. Ich könnte dich vor allem beschützen was da draußen in der weiten Welt auf dich zukommt. Würde so gern an deiner Seite stehen und einfach für dich da sein weil ich weiß zusammen würden wir alles schaffen so wie wir schon einmal zusammen gesiegt haben. Damals im letzten Großen Kampf an dem Tag als alles begonnen hat.**

Und ist es zuviel geträumt  
Wenn deine Hand in meiner Hand  
den Abgrund uns ertragen lässt

**Immer noch sitzt du dort und schreibst, meine Gedanken schweifen wieder ab zu letzter Nacht als alles anders war.**

**Langsam kamst du auf mich zu gekrabbelt blicktest mir dabei tief in die Augen.** **Himmel diese Augen ich drohte darin zu versinken. Zärtlich küsstest du mich und ich ließ mich fallen. Fallen in diesen Strudel der Gefühle den du immer wieder bei mir auslöst. Federleichte Küsse verteiltest du auf deinem Weg nach unten überall auf meinem Körper. Immer wieder entwich mir ein leises stöhnen aber ich merkte es nicht einmal so gefangen war ich in meiner eigenen Welt ausgelöst nur durch deine Berührungen. **  
**Doch plötzlich waren deine Lippen von meinem Körper verschwunden und deine Hände streichelten mich nicht mehr. Ich schlug die Augen auf und zuckte vor schreck zusammen als ich direkt in deine Augen sah. Du beugtest dich zu mir runter küsstest mich noch einmal ganz sanft voller Leidenschaft und dann flüstertest du mir leise zu: 'Draco ich … lieb mich heut Nacht bitte.' Dann nahmst du mich in den Arm und drehtest dich auf den Rücken so das ich auf die lag. Gott war ich nervös ich meine wir verbrachten seit Zwei Monaten unsere Nächte miteinander aber es war das erste mal das du wolltest das ich…**

**Durch das schaben des Stuhls reißt du mich aus meinen Gedanken. Du bist schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, du drehst dich nicht um, greifst zur Klinke öffnest die Tür und gehst. **

Die Zigarette danach und der Sekt davor  
und der Kuss mittendrin  
Das kann nicht alles sein  
Die Zigarette danach und was man halt so sagt  
Der Rauch zerstört das Spiel  
Für mich sieht's anders aus

**Warum hatte ich auch erwartet dass es diesmal anders sein könnte. Ich sollte aufhören zu träumen. So ist es eben ich liebe dich aber du wirst nie morgens neben mir liegen.**

**Da fällt mir plötzlich ein dein Zettel oder was auch immer du geschrieben hast ob es noch da liegt? Ich stehe auf und geh zum Schreibtisch ich kann es kaum glauben da liegt wirklich ein Brief für mich:**

_**Draco,**_

_**seit Tage denke ich darüber nach was mit mir nein was mit uns passiert ist. Immer wieder hast du mir versichert das du mich liebst aber ich konnte und wollte dir nicht glauben. Niemand liebt mich weißt du seit ich klein bin ist das so. Die Menschen in meinem leben die mich geliebt haben sind deswegen gestorben und haben mich allein gelassen meine Eltern und mein Pate… Sie haben mich geliebt sind aber wegen mir nicht mehr am leben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du das verstehst Draco aber ich könnte es nicht noch einmal verkraften jemanden zu verlieren den ich liebe. **_

_**Doch trotz allem, unsere gemeinsamen Nächte, sie bedeuten mir so unwahrscheinlich viel noch nie in meinem leben habe ich mich so sicher und geborgen gefühlt wie in den Nächten mit dir. ..**_

**Ein poltern läst mich zusammenschrecken ich drehe mich rum und da stehst du plötzlich. Du greifst nach dem Papier in meiner Hand und legst es wieder auf den Schreibtisch. Himmel ich habe dich nicht mal rein kommen gehört, warum bist du wieder hier?! Du siehst mich an und da ist er wieder der Blick von letzter Nacht der mir so viel mehr sagt als ich verstehen kann.**

Die Zigarette danach und der Sekt davor  
und der Kuss mittendrin  
Das kann nicht alles sein  
Die Zigarette danach und was man halt so sagt  
Der Rauch zerstört das Spiel  
Und langsam sagst du - vielleicht

**Vorsichtig nimmst du mein Gesicht in deine Hände und leise beginnst du zu sprechen:**

„**Ich war schon fast bei meinem Zimmer als ich mir überlegt hab was ich hier eigentlich mache Draco. Ich schreibe dir einen Brief obwohl ich es dir doch auch sagen könnte. Du sagst du liebst mich und ich …. Nein anders. Draco du hast mal gesagt in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht als ich mit dir geschlafen habe hast du dich an mich verloren seit dem liebst du mich aus ganzem Herzen. Weißt du letzte Nacht als du mir so nah warst und ich dich spüren konnte da habe ich mich an dich verloren. So wie in allen Nächten davor. Draco ich liebe dich könnten wir nicht noch einmal von vorn beginnen?" Immer noch siehst du mir tief in die Augen und ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich ziehe dich zu mir um dich zärtlich zu küssen aber bevor sich unsere Lippen treffen flüstere ich dir zu:**

„**Harry ich liebe dich auch ich werde dich immer lieben und sei dir sicher ich werde dich nie alleine lassen!" **

**Ende**

**reinschleicht und den versprochenen Eimer Steine hinstellt und mich hinter einer Mauer versteck**

**Revi? Liebguck**


End file.
